Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc.
For example, often multiple transmission attempts are required to successfully send a packet across a communication network, resulting in higher energy consumption. In energy constrained environments, the multiple transmissions prove to be expensive and may result in disconnected network regions (e.g., graphs) until energy is replenished. Energy and other scarce resources, such as memory, are also consumed for maintenance of various states (e.g., routing states) and for processing tasks such as routing table look ups, validating authenticity, etc.